Austin Adler
King Austin Adler was the second king of the Chicago Kingdom, who led the kingdom forward more than anyone else during the years after the outbreak. He was born April 13th, 2000, and married Arya Moore in 2024. He is currently the King of Chicago, and he has proven to be a beneficial ruler. He has been the king since 2026, and his wife died shortly before his father-in-law, devastating him. However, he remarried in 2027, and his two sons and one daughter are still being raised well. Biography Austin Adler was born April 13th, 2000, to his parents, Johannes Adler and Susan Adler. He was an only child, born in Chicago, Illinois, and from an early age he learned how the people of Chicago lived. He did not have a career in politics, like his predecessor, but he knew how the people lived, which was enough for most. Pre-Outbreak Austin Adler's parents were Johannes Adler, a German immigrant, and Susan Adler, an Irish immigrant, in Chicago, Illinois. His father worked in the Sears Tower, and the Willis Tower as it was later called, and his mother was a school teacher in an elementary school. The exact school Austin Adler went to is not known, but he is known to have graduated in 2019. He was his class' valedictorian, and went on to the University of Illinois. There, he met his future wife, Arya ﻿Moore. It was not until 2024, when he graduated with his major in law, and became an attorney, that he married Arya Moore. He had two children, Gregory and Tina Adler, with Arya Moore, in 2025 and early 2026. Outbreak After the birth of his son Gregory and his daughter Tina, Austin Adler's life dramatically went downhill when his wife died in 2026, in an attack from a Shambler. His Father-in-Law, Charlie Moore was the King of the Chicago Kingdom and offered him comfort, before his death in June of that year. And so, during the outbreak, Austin Adler, a single father, became King Adler. Post-Outbreak When the outbreak "officially" ended in August of 2026, King Adler left Chicago on a tour to show his new reign. However, while he was gone, Chicago was bombed, leading to him ordering the reconstruction of the city as New Chicago. His reign was one of aggression and expansion, leading to the expanse of the Kingdom. In 2027, King Adler remarried to Julia Farkas, and had a second son, named Johannes Adler after his father. He has been an active ruler, and well liked by his subjects; so far, (as of 2028) there being no assassination attempts on him. Appearance Austin Adler's appearance was one of a far more intimidating man than Charlie Moore had been. He had dark brown hair and piercing, blue eyes. Always dressed in the finest of military attire, he believed in looking like a man the people could admire and look up to. Personality﻿ A more aggressive man than Moore, King Adler was a man of action instead of words. Always acting before thinking, and on instinct, he surprisingly has had little to no criticism. He allowed a slave trade, but has said he did so under the regretable realization that his kingdom required labour that would do as told. He has done more in the name of power and strength, believing those to be the requirements of a great nation, than in the name of justice and freedom, but at the same time has protected his people incredibly well. Category:In-Universe Category:Character Category:Incomplete